<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>» 5:00 am | suna rintarou « by sunasbxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711842">» 5:00 am | suna rintarou «</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunasbxtch/pseuds/sunasbxtch'>sunasbxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Anime, Blood and Violence, Cigarettes, Dark Comedy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drug Use, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Guilty Pleasures, Haikyuu - Freeform, I have no idea what the actual fuck im doing, Making Out, Manga &amp; Anime, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Party, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Smoking, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, stoner au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunasbxtch/pseuds/sunasbxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>contains - violence, smoking, strong / mature language, mature themes, cringe<br/>who thought the random number you texted at 5am would lead you to this?</p><p>but hey, you can't say you could complain, i mean, that mf is hot as hell.</p><p>uploaded - 25 / 10 / 20<br/>finished - none</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. new guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so basically, like every story, lower case is intended.</p><p>if you haven't already read the summary, there will be mentions of smoking, mature language, smut and graphic violence.</p><p>this story is written from my head and by me and me only. stealing/copying my story is prohibited. if anything written here seems stolen or copied, it was all a coincidence.</p><p>all original characters (and y/n) belong to me.</p><p>the rest belong to their rightful owners :) - haikyuu: haruichi furudate</p><p>copying, stealing my story is extremely prohibited.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y/n messages a random person on her phone, and ends up simping for a stoner who just so happens to be friends with her childhood friends, atsumu and osamu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i roll on my bed, we had a whole day to get ready for a party, yet kim decided it was a good idea to force me to watch her try on a bunch of outfits she had recently bought... at 5am.</p><p><br/>with zero to no interest, i hunch my back forwards as i stare at the screen on my phone. a small mischievous smirk appears on my face as i decide to mess around with a random number that had been added to my contacts out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>FRIDAY, 5:50 am.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>y/n</strong>
</p><p> send eye pics please :(</p><p><strong>unknown</strong><br/>the fuck?</p><p><strong>y/n</strong><br/>so.. no eye pics? :(</p><p>you're so mean &gt;:(weufhwiefw i give you my love and this is how you treat me??</p><p>TRAITORHOW COULD YOU<br/>BARK ABRK BARK BARK GRRR<br/>GRR<br/>GRRR<br/>GRRR</p><p><strong>unknown</strong><br/>i won't hesitate to block you.</p><p><strong>y/n</strong><br/> but you aren't?? omg do you love me <br/>GASPPPP<br/>MARRY ME AND LETS HAVE BABIES</p><p>
  <em>y/n has changed unknown's contact name to '<strong>papi daddy chulo'</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>papi daddy chulo</strong><br/>who the fuck are you?</p><p><strong>y/n</strong><br/>why should tell you<br/>you could be a 50 year old man for all i know<br/>but i mean it if you wanna be my sugar daddy go ahead wink wonk ;)<br/><em>read</em><br/>WOW SO YOU GOTTA DO ME DIRTY LIKE THAT HUH<br/>it's ok i still love you uvu<br/><em>delivered</em>.</p><p>a small smile appeared onto my lips as i closed the app and decided to scroll through my socials. as time rolled by, it was around 6am, kim finally had finished choosing which outfit she should wear to the party (i was ignoring her so she decided to choose by herself), the door creaked open to reveal kim, holding a white bag filled to the brim with clothing. oh god.</p><p>a small smirk was plastered on kims dumbass face as i walked out the bathroom, you couldn't lie the outfit kim had given you to wear for the party was extremely cute, with a navy crewneck, with a perfect amount of bagginess, and a white skirt. the only problem was... the skirt kim had given you was way too short for your liking, barely covering your behind, but you chose to ignore it. </p><p>the outfit came with a white headband, as you put it on, pulling your fringe out of the headband to give it some more style (i cant explain it well oops)</p><p>"perfect!" kim smiled, standing up to adjust your hair away from your face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>today was the day, the day of the party. it'd either end up terrible or just straight-up boring. there was no in-between especially when it came to atsumu's, his was the typical parties like the ones you see in high school dramas and movies. where everyone got drunk and partied, and some ended up hooking up with some random to have a one night stand with. the typical.</p><p>kim grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you to the front of the house, barging in, going completely unnoticed as the music drowned out the noise.</p><p>you continue following kim around until you spot a familiar piss-blonde dude, surrounded by one or two half-sober girls, their outfits revealing way too much skin. and i mean too much skin you could see nearly their whole ass and tits. you let go of kim, she looked at you with a look that screamed '<em>don't do anything stupid</em>' before running off to find her other friends.</p><p>dodging the random strangers that came across your path you walk towards the said blonde and shove the girls aside, the girls gasp angrily at me, one of them even scoffing.</p><p>"ah, jealous now are we?" atsumu begins, only for me to shove him aside as well and opening the fridge, before grabbing the container filled with sushi that i had accidentally left here yesterday when hanging out with atsumu and his friends.</p><p>opening the container and strolling towards the kitchen counter and planting your ass onto the counter, you happily munch away as atsumu gives you this 'what the fuck?' look, and you couldn't lie, his face was priceless. </p><p>"bro, if y/n's choosing food rather than greeting you, that just proves how unimportant you are to her," a voice snickers from behind. turning my head i spot atsumu's brother, osamu.</p><p>"hi osamu!" you smile, handing him a piece of your sushi before going back to eating your food.</p><p>"seriously? you're gonna greet him but not me?" atsumu whines, the girls previously flirting with him going back to do whatever they were in the first place.</p><p>i snicker, closing the now empty container and strolling away, "have fun you two!" i call out as i walk around to find kim.</p><p>before i leave, however, atsumu pulls me back, causing me to collide into his chest, turning around i grumble a bit of insults at him before smiling and saying "hi, how may i help you?" i giggle, patting his head.</p><p>"I'm not gonna complain, it was... something," atsumu rolls his eyes.</p><p>the twins and i chatted a bit before osamu had gone off to go and do his own business, leaving me and the blonde alone. I turn my head, something in the distance capturing my eye. it was a boy with dark brown hair, perfectly parted in the middle. it wasn't his extremely attractive features that made him stick out, but the fact he was smoking, tilting his head back every so often to puff out the air out his mouth. you couldn't lie, it was extremely interesting to watch the guy puff out the smoke, it was almost hot in a way. you were in shock you've never seen a dude as hot as this hanging out with the twins. </p><p>the way he held the blunt so perfectly in his hand, the way the smoke that came out as he blew out, it was just astounding. his veins and rings being one of the most noticeable features out of his hands, you were nearly drooling, the thought of those hands around your neck, what a lovely necklace. but don't get me started on how long his fingers were your mind continued to go to places where it shouldn't be, like his fingers penetrating your cunt, sucking your juices into your mouth... you realized what you were thinking about and quickly shook it off, trying to recover from your mind.</p><p>nudging your shoulder into atsumu to catch his attention, you turn your head towards the male.</p><p>"hey, what's that dudes name?" i ask, glancing back towards the male.</p><p>atsumu raises an eyebrow, glancing towards my direction.</p><p>"oh? suna? yea he's in my volleyball team, why?" the male asks, taking a sip of his beer.</p><p>"nothing, he just looked intrest-"</p><p>"c'mon, I'll introduce you to him." atsumu cuts me off, dragging me towards the stoner.</p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>i adjusted myself on the sofa, tugging my short, white skirt down, the sleeves of my navy crewneck covering my hands in the process, the music at a loud but yet comfortable volume playing throughout the building, large crowds all doing their thing, but the bigger problem was the fact since atsumu had abandoned me, leaving me alone with suna, my anxiety building up.</p><p>atsumu, my best friend since childhood invited me to his party, only for atsumu to disappear and leave me alone with suna, the most hottest guy i've seen, just to go and fuck some fangirl of his, leaving my friends and his group to go looking for the fucker. i sigh, twirling my h/l h/c strands around my finger, for a while, letting my thoughts drown out the music.</p><p> </p><p>"so..." the 'o' being said longer than should.</p><p>suna turns his head to me, the tension in the air still present.</p><p>"do you want a hit?" he asks, a box of cigarretes being handed towards me. i shake my head no.</p><p>"sorry, i don't smoke." my voice lowers a bit, fiddling with my skirt.</p><p>suna goes back to doing what he was doing before i speak up.</p><p>"but.. can i try?"</p><p>"since it's your first time, here, I'll make it more easier to do." his deep raspy voice speaks up, as he inhales the durry (cigar whatever you want to call it for y'all non aussies out there).</p><p>for once, suna turns his full body towards me, leaning in closer to me, as if we weren't already so close before, the ciggy just resting on his parted lips, as his hand goes and reaches for mine. tugging on the flesh to signal me to open mouth, i obey. suna takes out the cigarette within his mouth and blows out the smoke into my mouth. despite not knowing how to smoke, i inhaled the air and exhaled it, copying suna's previous movements, the warm feeling in my body giving me the serotonin i never needed. sadly, suna moves his body back, i already miss how close i was with him, like CMON, A HOT GUY THAT CLOSE??? HOW LUCKY COULD I GET?? the tension is suddenly lifted off my shoulders but everything else goes back to the beginning, suna smoking away and vibing, while i sit there, fiddling with the fabric of my skirt, small chat being said to one another here and there. as my impatiences starts to kick in, the one and only kim is back.</p><p> </p><p>and wow, what a surprise, she's back with atsumu, osamu, and the rest of their volleyball team trailing behind them. my eyes lit up, standing up and pace towards the group.</p><p>"so, what are we doing now?" you announce to the group, resting your hands on your hips, feeling a presence (probably suna) behind you, his body warmth radiating around you, small shivers roll up your spine as you twiddle with your fingers, i mean c'mon, that interaction you just had with suna? there's no way your heart could calm down.</p><p>"we were planning on playing some uno and just hang out in osamu's room," kim replies, flexing the deck of uno cards within her palm.</p><p>"hey, why not my room? my room is much better than that twat's room fa' sure, yet you pick his?" atsumu butts in, whining like a 5 year old.</p><p>the group deadpans at him, "ya room's mad fookin' messy yer cunt, not to mention it smells like someone died in 'ere (there).". you butt back at atsumu, your Aussie accent coming back in.</p><p>a few snicker or giggle at my remark, before heading upstairs. you glanced at the guy from earlier, suna.</p><p>as you kept admiring the said male, he turned around and glanced back at you, glancing at you back. the two of you locked gazes for 5 seconds, eventually, your emotions got the best to you and you looked way, a blush creeping up your cheeks.</p><p>you couldn't lie, he was so fucking hot, who wouldn't want to look at him?<br/>you snapped out of your fangirling as you and your group have finally arrived into the room.</p><p>"oh! the snacks!" kim speaks up as we all sit down onto osamu's bed in a messy circle.<br/>"can someone get it for me, my legs are so sore from walking all the way here.." kim whines, resting her head back onto the headboard, a small sigh being heard as well after her complaint.<br/>"from that? it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not craving anything nor hungry." you snarl, a small tang of annoyance bubbling up your throat.<br/>"I'll go get it," osamu speaks up, getting off the bed and walking out before the sound of the door shutting was heard.<br/>i sigh, plopping my head onto kim's shoulder only to get rejected. that's when it's my time to whine.</p><p>"awhe, c'mon!"</p><p>"that's your fault for making fun of me from before" kim flicks my forehead.</p><p>i sigh, resting my head back onto the wall, the uncomfortable position making it hard to adjust to before having a hand clamp onto my head and pull it down to their shoulder. a small yelp amits from my mouth as my eyes turn to the owner of said action. there lay the one and only, looking straight forwards with his other hand occupied with the cigarette bud in his hand, as another puff of smoke is released from his mouth.</p><p>what the fuck.<br/>please tell me I'm dreaming because, holy shit, there's no way this is true. resting my head on SUNA? like goddamn this feels so illegal<br/>my brain went dizzy, an extremely noticeable tint of red rushing to my face at an instant.<br/>everyone else seems to be in their own conversations or doing their own business, completely ignoring the two of us.</p><p>my lips curve upwards a bit, damn could i get any luckier than this? my smile falters at the realization i have only met suna today. i try to get up out of panic, but my body seems to be completely ignoring my movements. i sigh, before resting my lids and falling into unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"cute."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>to be continued..</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everything written here was written really late at night so some things don't make sense and this has tons of grammar and spelling errors.<br/>this chapters rushed and shit so I'll go back and edit it later !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. intrusive thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>contact papi chulo is so done with your shit, but eventually plays along, thinking that'd maybe you'd leave him alone.</p><p>god they were so wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EFJWNEFWEFO[ I'VE BEEN MIA (missing in action) FOR SO LONG I APOLOGISE LOVES I SWEAR I WONT LEAVE YALL HANGING GOD DEAR JFC PLEASE FORGIVE ME</p><p>THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME A WHILE BUT HERE YALLS GO<br/>sorry if it wasn't long enough am sorry but it's 7am and i haven't gone to bed yet LOLLL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>slight NSFW below!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>the sweat dripping down his whole body, the way he stared into your eyes like a predator, his thrusts getting more harder (not faster), hitting the perfect spot every time. the smirk on his lips never once leaving. you wince in pleasure, your legs wrapped around his neck, toes curled tightly, trying to grasp onto his body to push him closer to you than already, your back curled upwards as the feeling of his thick shaft repeatedly smashing into that tight cunt of yours, once dissatisfying you. you gasp for air, your moans becoming louder as suna pounded into you much faster, his grip on your hips becoming tighter, shoving your body down more forcefully, you could feel it.. it was coming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you could feel it.. just a few more minutes and you'd finally get the sensation of release, the pleasure to finally spread into a blitz. god you were about to cum. you grunt, your pussy clenching around suna's cock, your hands reaching towards those locks of his, as you scream,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"please, I'm so close."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"please what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"please rin, i want to..!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>NSFW finished.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.</strong>
</p><p>you sat up from your sleeping position as fast as lightning, your breath uneven and rapidly. the feeling of a pool between your legs said enough. you were so in disbelief, you had dream about getting railed by suna. SUNA.</p><p>BITCH YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A DAY. GIRL-</p><p>"goddammit y/n. get your horny little shit together.." you sigh in frustration, the pool between your legs being highly uncomfortable, you made a side-note to make sure to go shower soon.</p><p>your hands grasp onto the messy, knotted mess of h/c locks called your hair, it was a disaster, but nothing couldn't be fixed.</p><p>you were so upset at yourself. dreaming about some guy like.. that?!!??!! it felt like you were committing a crime. wait no, fuck that. you DID commit a crime matter of fact. this is fucking suna we're talking about.</p><p>you sit there, deciding to mess around with the contact 'papi chulo' before going to shower... and use as a coping mechanism to recover from that dream- no. nightmare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>papi chulo</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[SIDE NOTE, Y/N'S NUMBER ON PAPI CHULOS PHONE IS NOT SAVED, SO FOR THEM, IT IS HER NUMBER, NOT Y/N]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>9:30am, today.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>y/n</strong> </em>
</p><p>damn zaddy are you fire? cause not only are you hot, i wanna blow you</p><p>
  <em> <strong>papi chulo</strong> </em>
</p><p>holy shit that was the worst fucking thing I've heard all day.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>y/n</strong> </em>
</p><p>ugh tsunderes nowadays, don't think i don't know you L O V E  me ;)))</p><p>
  <em> <strong>papi chulo</strong> </em>
</p><p>fuck off.</p><p><em><strong>y/n</strong></em> </p><p>anyways you never introduced yourself :(((</p><p>we're besties arent we?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>papi chulo</strong> </em>
</p><p>no.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>y/n</strong> </em>
</p><p>girl-</p><p>okay fine be like that</p><p>i cant believe you</p><p>this is why i cheated on you with  stacy</p><p>bitch</p><p>
  <em> <strong>papi chulo</strong> </em>
</p><p>oh no</p><p>I'm so sorry please don't leave me</p><p>
  <em> <strong>y/n</strong> </em>
</p><p>omfg SO YOU DO LOVE ME</p><p>HAHA</p><p>I KNEW IT</p><p>HAHAHAHAHAHAHIUWEJFLWNFNEFKWEFNWJENFWE</p><p>BEAT THAT</p><p>IM A GENIUS</p><p>LOOK AT YOU GO Y/N YOURE A MASTERMIND</p><p>read</p><p>OH SHIT</p><p>I MEAN</p><p>
  <strike>LOOK AT YOU GO Y/N YOURE A MASTERMIND</strike>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>papi chulo</strong> </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>y/n?</p><p>i-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>y/n</strong> </em>
</p><p>NO WHO TF IS THAT</p><p><em>read</em>.</p><p> </p><p>well shit. now this stranger knows your name. good ol' y/n has fucked herself up. this wasn't meant to happen. no, not at all. the reason you were in such a panic over revealing your name is because...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>well your ass is so big falumpcious and juicy everybody knows you so of course you have to keep your identity hidden</strike>
</p><p>actually, you had no fucking idea why, you just hated revealing your identity, guess you're too into that mysterious type beat. contact name 'papi chulo' seemed to recognize your name, meaning only one thing. </p><p>1. this bitch knows someone with that name who isn't you but thinks it's you.</p><p>2. it's someone you've met before.</p><p>and judging by logic wise, it seemed to be option 2. </p><p>well fuck. you shut your phone off, making sure it's on do not disturb, before heading to your bathroom.</p><p>the cold water hitting your skin rapidly yet so calming kept your worries out your mind, as you proceeded to hum the song being played in the background, the one and only "you get me so high" by the neighborhood. not the kind of music people would expect for you, of all people to listen to, especially while in a shower. those warm, smooth hums of yours eventually became you just straight-up singing the lyrics word for word, each tune being so perfectly fit with your voice, as your hands found their way in your locks, the shampoo bubbling up, as you closed your eyes slowly, losing yourself to reality. despite your mind being so free, you still think about that brunette,</p><p>
  <em>"if we can agree to disagree, yeah, then keep on reaching, It would get you so high, all the time"</em>
</p><p>the way his voice was so calm, deep, and raspy, but not too deep, neither too high. his voice was not too much, and not too little, the perfect amount of calming and subtle, yet so powering that if he wanted, he could make your legs go weak, with nothing more than his voice. the way his greeny grey eyes were so perfect and how you would volunteer any day just to stare into those lovely orbs of his any day, for as long as possible, even if that was only a short glance. he was just... so perfect. you were so into your thoughts and jamming sesh you hadn't noticed how long you've been in the shower till you hear your mum from downstairs announcing how she was leaving for work. you were abruptly shaken out your vibe, which was a bit annoying, but you got over it, despite the tsk and small frown on your face saying otherwise. shaking it off, you call out</p><p>"ok, make sure to be safe mum!"</p><p>the sound of the garage opening was heard as you went back to washing your body, making sure to hurry as you notice your fingers have already started to wrinkle up,</p><p>splashing your face with cold water, the face wash foaming up and being washed away into the sink, eventually going into the drain as the tap continues to spill out the liquid, music long forgotten and turned off. you could finally continue the day at peace.</p><p>the white robe securely on your body, mismatching grey and pink socks on your foot, one being up to your thigh whilst the other covering what was necessary, with black bunny slippers sitting on your feet as you walk down the staircase, down to the main area of your humble abode.</p><p>you swirl your spoon in the cup, the white foam once there now being mixed into the concoction that we call coffee. you looked like a main protagonist fuckin' loser, your head resting on your hand, gazing at the cup while playing with the metallic utensil. your mind drifts off, wondering from what time it is, random theories like "how the fuck did cinderella's heel fall off if it fit her perfectly?", only to end up with you thinking about last night.</p><p>the night with suna. the way he just casually blew the smoke into your mouth, making you take it (not like you were complaining). the way his lips were so close to yours, how his cologne was so captivating and forced you into an unrealistic euphoric feeling. he smelt so nice yet the scent was so subtle and relaxed. in fact, suna's whole personality and looks were relaxed. with how his bad posture was.. terrible, yet so relaxed and suiting, how he had little to no fucks about anything, his face proving it all, it was as if he was the only one in the world, not like the cocky kind, but as if he's already accomplished everything he's ever wanted and just like that, got bored. what caught you to your surprise the most, was how suna seemed so engaged in you. despite knowing him for barely a day, his once bitch resting face going to a more calm and relaxed yoga teacher vibe when you were with him. it was so sudden, so fast, yet the fact you were so in love with some random e-boy you just so happened to come across at a typical western, in the movies kind of party. the now lukewarm coffee forgotten about as your lips curled upwards into a droopy smile, the cliche know-it-all in love kind of smile, splattered on your face so shamelessly. fuck, you were thinking about this guy a bit TOO much. but hey,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>i guess they didn't lie when people say that love at first sight exists.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>to be continued...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha, so this story is a bit rushed and has a lot of errors.<br/>i was lowkey high on sugar at the time i wrote this so please do not attack me lmao<br/>by the time this book is finished and edited thoroughly, the chances of the plot and story changing is very high lol cause i lowk hate it but its ok &lt;3<br/>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>